Your History may Save You
by hitthefan
Summary: M because Halo is M and language. Chief and Cortana are stranded in deep space. Its up to a odd group to save them and secret SPARTAN group.
1. Marching Skeletons and New People

Authors Notes: I do not own any Halo characters, weapons, vehicles and so on and so forth. The next three to four chapters will be a little background on some of the characters.

March of Skeletons

Cryo-sleep still had its dreams. For Master Chief John-117 they were horrible. Sleep was the only place where he could not ignore the pain. Blackness and flashes of horrible events passed through the Chief's vision.

_Sergeant Johnson's last words' "__Don't let her go, Chief... don't ever... let her go... __Send me out... with a bang..." The first encounter with the flood. Murdering Captain Keyes and seeing his daughter lay dead in the arms of Johnson. Leaving Cortana on High Charity._

More and more of these visions passed through the Chief's eyes. In his suit his eyes were squeezed tight trying to rid himself of the memories. He tried o move in the cryo-chamber but he was to frozen. He wanted out of the cryo-chamber, out of the war, the death, the suffering, the never ending march of his skeletons in the closet. He subconsciously knew that Cortana would wake him if he was needed but, until then his skeletons would just keep marching in...

Cortana awakened once again. She did it every month to make sure she could and to check the more fragile systems of the ship. Today appeared no different. She thought to herself, "Neither one of us is going to make it out of here alive with the away its going." It had been two months since the Ark, the new Halo, and the portal were destroyed. Two months since the beacon, and still no response. Only a month through since they had begun orbiting around a seemingly dead planet. Only once did it light up. It was during a sunrise and Cortana could not make out much because of the distance. In four minutes three seconds it was bound to light up again. This time Cortana would see the planet.

A little over four minutes later the planet lit up. Fifteen seconds later the light was gone. However it left something new, a smooth black shape that looked like a Longsword class fighter. As it came closer Cortana realized that it was in fact a Longsword. She quickly started the heat up process on the Chief's cryo-chamber. She stared at the chamber as the Chief emerged from the chamber. A look of joy and worry were on her purple face. "Chief, Longsword inbound. Prepare for contacts." Cortana said this with worry in her voice, all she could think of was the Flood with a slipspace capable Longsword. As Cortana was thinking this a message notification appeared. She realized it was there when it beeped at her. She quickly opened it. Suddenly an chilling voice spoke threw the AI pedestal speakers. "We are not the flood. We are SPARTANs, just like you Chief. We all were sent after a prophet. While many of us died at Reach or other locations we survived. We escaped Reach through a Forerunner artifact and ended up here. There are ten of us, eleven are needed. Join us John for all of us must return to Earth to once again protect it." As this was playing the Chief and Cortana were stunned, staring speechless at the speakers, unaware that the Longsword was about to dock with the aft half of the Forward Unto Dawn. Finally the Longsword docked and both ships shuddered. The Chief and Cortana both face the hole in the Dawn now occupied by the Longsword. The Longsword's loading ramp came down reveling a SPARTAN clad in all black MJOLNIR VI suit. "So." the SPARTAN said in a calming female voice, "Care to join us." She motioned for John to follow her. John turned around, ejected Cortana and made his way into the Longsword.


	2. Adam and John

A/N: This story is a redone version of my original story. Same basic plot just the time line has been changed a little. If anyone fines a grammatical error please put into a review I will fix it next update.

I still don't own anything in the halo games, novels, or other media. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

A Little History Lesson

Operation Hercules Data

Batch# V2-303

EXLTD ///amdadamjblack/statusof2552MIA/filedate/2208/OpHercules

Subject: Adam J. Black

Subject#: 1

DOB: 5/4/2168

Rank: Commander O-5

Description: 6'0", 184lbs, brown hair, brown eyes. Good leader but unconventional. Excellent Spaceship captain and marine. Was a Space SEAL before group was converted into the ODSTs. Long time friend of Subject Two. Their two groups worked together often before introduced in to the program. They will make good a good two man attack squad.

Results: The subject is responding well to the treatment. His muscle mass has increased 18 in two weeks. Reaction time is up 214 as is endurance. At current rate his life expectancy should be at least 200 years possibility to increase do to regeneration. This is without any medical support of any kind. The subject has shown increased ability with all weapons and vehicles. Still superb with any long ranged scoped weapon and light recon vehicles. No sign of increased emotions or loss of emotional control. May be consider the first success of the operation. Ready of full deployment.

EXLTD ///genjohnvmartinIII/statusof2552MIA/filedate/2208/OpHercules

Subject: John (Jack) Vanterson Martin 3rd

Subject#: 2

DOB: 6/7/22168

Rank: Major O-4

Description: 6'1", 185lbs, red hair, brown eyes. Good leader but very demanding and unforgiving. Dislikes authority figures unless they are personal friends. He can pilot large starships destroyer and all lower weight classes, this is odd for a army soldier. Commands a special forces group specializing in insertion/extraction and search and rescue. Long time friend of Subject One. Their two groups worked together often before introduced in to the program. They will make good a good two man attack squad.

Results: Responding to treatment as well as Subject One. Muscle mass increased by 19 in two weeks. Reaction time up 250. Endurance up 300. At current rate life expectancy should be at least 200 years possibility to increase do to regeneration. This is without any medical support of any kind. Subject ability to use precision weaponry has decreased because reactions cause to jerky of movements. Recommended that the subject uses larger fully automatic or large mass effect weapons. Subject does tend to these weapons, which is helpful. Signs of increased emotions or yet no evidence of loss of emotional control. The subject may become angered and go into a violent frenzy destroying all non-allied personal and material in his path. Ready for full deployment.

She looked at the files with interest. "Wow you two have grown up. I remember when I first met you guys. So long ago, genes can be a bitch but in your cases their not." She said to herself with a melancholy tone. "Oi C a little help here." Screamed an infuriated voice. She turned back to her present situation. "Targets at 3,5,8 o'clock designated as Master 1-3 fire when ready," she said in calm voice. There was a pause then the high pitched thuds of three sniper rifle rounds flew toward their targets.


End file.
